Fusions
Fusions are evil versions of characters created by none other than Fuse, Planet Fusion's leader. They are usually the head of one of Fuse's nasty plans. Currently, 53 characters in the game have a Fusion counterpart, but not every one of them creates a Nano. Sometimes a Fusion of a certain character will create a Nano of another one: Fusion Coop creates Megas, Fusion Grandpa Max creates Fourarms, Fusion Ben creates Swampfire, Fusion Scotsman creates Demongo, etc. Like Nanos, Fusions are created with special items that are dear to the character they are based on. They mention that Fusion Monsters took that item or they lost it. The only exception is Fusion Cheese who was made when Cheese ate Fusion Matter and vomited his Fusion counterpart, though it is possible Cheese's item is the Chocolate Milk he drank before he vomitted his counterpart. The items are forcefully stolen by Fusion Spawns, and taken to the Darklands, where Fuse creates the evil doppelgangers. This however costs a lost of energy on Fuse's behalf. An interesting fact about the Fusions is that while their outfits and appearance copy that of their Cartoon Network character, their clothes are a darker shade than that of the original's outfits. It is later revealed that when Fuse injected his Fusions with Imaginary Energy (accidental courtesy of Kevin), it's discovered that Imaginary Energy accidentally causes the Fusion to be slightly less evil than the others, meaning they cannot handle the energy without doing something good to help the player defeat another Fusion or finish a mission. Also it seems these Fusions are often totally outlandish if not helpful, as Fusion Bloo is giant and vicious and Fusion Wilt is robotic. Fusion lairs are normally caverns with a maze like structure and a lot of mushrooms, but in city areas like Genuis Grove and Offworld Plaza the lairs are more resembling basements. Also, each Lair or Secret Lair of a Fusion's Lair usually has Fuse monsters guarding them. They are all one monster that is found around the area in which the Fusion Portal is located in while all staying the same level. On occasions, there are lairs containing only "boss" versions of normal enemies and some contain more than one kind of monster like Fusion Frankie, who has Extremospawns, Scribble Spawns, and Crazy Scribble Spawns in her lair, Fusion Fuzzy, who has Turbo Ventilators and Weird Welders, or Fusion Cheese, who has Shellslugs, a Meteoric Sentry Number One and Eyebulbs with him.Some copies of Fusions have boss monsters as well like Fusion Coop has Cephalopod Alphas in his secret lair. Also, since Cheese is the newest addition to the Fusion Fall cast, this would make Fusion Cheese the youngest Fusion to be born. And Samurai Jack has once claimed that Fusion Samurai Jack is the oldest Fusion to have been created, he followed the statement by saying that facing him means certain doom. After the Thanksgiving 2009 event, Fusion Blowfishes(Rudy, Cootie, Tootie, and Judy) have been placed randomly around the Fusion Fall universe. In game development, it was intended for Fusions to roam freely outside of Fusion Lairs instead of only appearing in Fusion Lairs. List of Fusions Lairs Containing Other Enemies Fusion Gallery Image:Fusion Ace.JPG|Ace Image:Fusion_Ben2.png|Ben Tennyson Image:Fusion billy.JPG|Billy Image:Fusion Bloo.png|Bloo Image:FusionBlossom.png|Blossom Image:Bubblesfusion.png|Bubbles Image:FusionButtercup.jpg|Buttercup File:FusionCheese.png|Cheese Image:Fusion_Coco.jpg|Coco File:Fusion Coop.JPG|Coop File:Cootie_Fusion.jpg|Cootie Image:Fusion_Computress.png|Computress Image:Fusion_Courage.jpg|Courage Image:Fusion_Dee_Dee.png|Dee Dee Image:Fusion_Demongo.png|Demongo Image:Fusion_Dexter.png|Dexter File:Fusion Ed.JPG|Ed Image:Fusion_Edd.png|Edd Image:Fusion_Eddy.PNG|Eddy Image:FusionEduardo.png|Eduardo Image:Fusion Father.png|Father Image:FrankiePic.PNG|Frankie Image:Fusion Fuzzy.JPG|Fuzzy Lumpkins Image:FusionMax.png|Grandpa Max/Max Tennyson Image:Fusion Grim.png|Grim Image:Fusion_Gwen.png|Gwen Tennyson Image:Fusion_Hex.jpg|Hex Image:Fusion Him.png|Him File:Blowfishfusion.png|Hootie Image:Fusion_Hoss.png|Hoss Delgado File:Judy_Fusion.jpg|Judy Image:Fusion_Juniper_Lee.jpg|Juniper Lee Image:Fusion Kevin.jpg|Kevin Image:Fusion Lee.jpg|Lee Kanker Image:Fusionmac.jpg|Mac Image:Fusionmandark.jpg|Mandark Image:Fusion Mandy.png|Mandy Image:Fusion Herriman.jpg|Mr. Herriman Image:Fusion Marie.jpg|Marie Kanker Image:Fusion May.jpg|May Kanker Image:Fusion Mayor.png|Mayor Image:FusionMojo.png|Mojo Jojo Image:FusionNumbuh1.png|Numbuh One Image:FusionNumbuh22.png|Numbuh Two Image:Numbuh3fusion.png|Numbuh Three Image:Fusion_Numbuh_4.png|Numbuh Four Image:Fusion Numbuh Five.png|Numbuh Five Image:Fusion_Princess.png|Princess Morbucks File:Rudy_Fusion.jpg|Rudy Image:Fusion Samurai Jack.png|Samurai Jack Image:Fusion_Stickybeard.png|Stickybeard Image:FusionScotsman.png|The Scotsman Image:Fusion Tetrax.jpg|Tetrax File:Tootie_Fusion.jpg|Tootie Image:Fusion_Toiletnator.png|The Toiletnator Image:Fusion utonium.JPG|Professor Utonium (aka Professor Plutonium) Image:FusionVilgax.png|Vilgax Image:FusionWilt.png|Wilt Category: Monsters